1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a position information processing apparatus that detects position coordinates and paths of the position coordinates input by a finger, a pen, or a pointer, and interprets an instruction, input by a user and represented by the path, to perform an operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional touch panels allow position coordinates of a plurality of contact points to be detected in operation.
Such a conventional device detects a single input at a point as unknown input data during another point being designated fixedly, and is unable to detect paths of two or more designated positions that are concurrently moving.
The device thus cannot interpret a designation represented by a combination of paths of a plurality of designated positions that are concurrently moving.